My Little Pony: Pastel Pink Adventures
My Little Pony: Pastel Pink Adventures ''is a small series of fan-made episodes for Pastel Pink and her friends in Ponyville. There are a total of one season, and more may be still to come. Credit is given to the ones who give out ideas for the episodes. '' Season One "The Adventure Pt. 1" When strange things begin happening to Pastel Pink in Canada (One of the few places in Equestria named from the real world), she decides to move to Ponyville, thinking that her problems will reduce. When they begin to worsen, she sets off to investigate what’s going on with her long time friend, Glitter Ball. "The Adventure Pt. 2” Finally finding the truth about her bad luck, she learns the history about Jennifer Aimena (Aim-ena) the 3rd, and how Pastel looks just like the pony who killed her. Jennifer explains that unless the criminal is put to justice, she will remain a ghost pony forever. Will Jennifer become alive again, or will she spend the rest of her life haunting Pastel? Read to find out. "Signs of Interest" Pastel is the new pony in town! But when she moves into an extremely old house with her friend, Glitter Ball, she meets a mare named Mikaylah who tries to warn them that the house is dangerous. "The Galloping Dead" After Musilit hears a ghost story about the house next door, she grows extremely afraid of sleep, and has a hard time getting outside of the house. Rainbow Dull, one of the most colorful ponies, tries to reason with her. "MareZilla" Pastel discovered a new spell that can increase the size of any object in view! But things suddenly turn to terror as Musilit interrupts Pastel’s concentration and turns her into a giant pony. Now Pastel and the gang must help Musilit from the spell before she grows too huge and destroys Equestria. "Attention Seeking/Mare Who Cried Timber Wolf” Glitter Ball starts to feel ignored by her friends and begins telling crazy lies to get attention! But when she sees a Timber Wolf in Ponyville, nopony believes her. "Rest in a Piece" Pastel’s insane PFF, Sunrise Eclipse, enters Ponyville in an attempt to become a world famous turtle expert. After being rejected for "Being too crazy", she captures Pastel and does experiments on her to make turtle species’ and scientific projects, turning Pastel into a turtle! Now Musilit and the others must stop Sunrise and get Pastel out to heal from the experiments before too much is done. "Dream Traveling" Pastel finally works on a spell that can cause a pony to travel into another pony's dream world, but when Pastel accidently sends herself into Camera Roll’s dream world, she tries her best to get out before her imagination overwhelms her. Interesingly, she finds a very odd fact about Camera's emotions: How she has a huge crush on Pastel. "Scary Saturday" Pastel finds a book containing a very interesting spell that can be casted by anyone who says it out loud, so when she decides to pick a random spell without reading what it does, she ends up accidently switching bodies with Glitter Ball. Now, she must find a way to explain and switch back the situation. "Horrifying Bugs Pt. 1" A horrible threat is sent to Ponyville when Glitch, an evil Discord-like pegasus makes an agreement with Rainbow Dusk, an insect-like creature Mare, taking form of a black Unicorn, to infest the entire town with bugs, taking the Elements of Harmony away and locking up the Mane 6. Being the second most evil presence in Equestia, Dusk threatens the destruction of Ponyville until the ponies give her the ruling throne. Pastel, Rainbow Dull, Glitter Ball, and Scone Hoof (First appearence with a major role!) are sent to the EverFree Forest to retrieve an old ancient relic that is said to ban the bugs from being in the town. "Horrifying Bugs Pt. 2" Finding the relic leading to slaying and her evil bugs, Dusk, Running out of ideas, sends her bugs to crawl into Dull’s head. Doing so causes her to go against the others. Pastel tries to snap Dull out of her evil transe. Pastel, finally getting Dull back from being the enemy, discovers that she has a special power to finally slay Dusk along with the ancient Relic; the ability to turn things on fire. "Can't Ridden the Pain Pt. 1" Pastel decides to want to find out if she can ressurrect Jennifer Aimena’s sister, Mallory, by asking TriXee and Glitter Ball for help. Having studied a lot of ressurrection spells, they both try to ressurrect Jen’s sister until things take a twisted turn and they find out that they did not ressurrect Jen’s sister, but something diffrent, Something worse. "Can't Ridden the Pain Pt. 2" Torture 5013, being risen from the shadows, enters Ponyville to terrorize the residence. Taking over Pastel’s body to threaten the town, Tortue declares that she is not leaving until she gets authority at the throne. TriXee and Glitter have to save both and the Town from miserable danger - even if they don’t get along. "Just getting used to This!" Pastel’s Birthday is coming soon, and all her friends are excited for the celebration! However, strangely, Warp Speed arrives at the party uninvited, and gives Pastel a mysterious gift: A Box with nothing in it. Pastel believes it is just a mean prank, and so continues on her party, until the next morning, she wakes up as a stallion. Now she needs to get to Warp to ask to reverse the curse. "A Special Guest" Rebel Red is back in town and needs somewhere to stay! Who else to turn to than Glitter Ball? After all, they were best friends as fillies! What could go wrong? "Our Spooky Spectacular Nightmare" Halloween is approaching! And with Pastel being a vampony for halloween and Glitter being Warp Speed, tonight is definitely going to be the best Nightmare Night ever. But things take a strong twist when a new and scary pony named Scar hits town, and everypony starts to hide. Scar, enjoying the thrill of being feared, demands the command and rule over Ponyville. Now Glitter and Pastel just find a way to get Scar, to either leave town, or get her into the spirit of friendship and love in Ponyville. "Crazy Dazey Far Awayzee" When Raspberry Delights enters SugarCube Corner for the first time to buy chocolates for Miya as a Valentines day gift, she decides to try some of it as a first time of eating chocolate. Raspberry loves their new chocolatey product so much that she eats too much of it, and starts to go on a hyper-rage. Now Ira and Miya has to try to get the chocolates away from Raspberry. Little do they know that Flutter sometimes may have... Anger problems. "The New Pony...Or Ponies..." A new pony resident enters Ponyville! The town is super excited to giving her the biggest welcome. Until, one small thing; The pony that has visited was cursed by Dusk to have a second soul in her body that causes trouble. Strangely to the others, "Cotton Belle" the new resident, asks the two ponies for help to either get the second soul out of her body or give the second soul a body of her own. Now Pastel needs to find a spell to fix the issue before problems risen. "Bad Memories" Raspberry, having an extremely hard time with her past memories, decides to ask Sunrise if she can get hypnotized to lose all of her bad memory. Unfortunetly, things take a twist as Sunrise accidently erases every bit of Memory in Raspberry’s head. Now, with Sunrise in a panic, the ponies have to try to find a way to bring Raspberry’s memory back. "As a Matter of Fact..." TriXee tries to work on a new spell of creating an object into a Pony itself, with Pastel in a super-hyper active mood jumping around to help her. When Miya and Raspberry Delights help TriXee with the spell, they first have to enter their password-ed garden mansion to work on it, and that also means keeping Pastel calm before she can possibly destroy the entire place with her hyper attitude. "A New Family Member" Pastel is being invited to Dull and the gang's picnic in a few weeks, but when a baby changeling crashes into the front yard of her home, she takes it in as a family member and names it Zaya. It takes those weeks for Zaya to become a teenage changeling, But things turn around when Pastel falls under the control of Zaya when she falls in family love with her, and doesn't do anything. Zaya is petrified of what to do now that Pastel is taken control of by her, so she shapeshifts as her ‘mom’ and attends the Picnic herself. Little does she know the ways how to act like her. Season Two "Mare of Leather” Pastel and her friends plan a picnic when a quiet pony named Nova Starlight starts to hang around at the park. Interesingly, she finds that Nova is the sister of Sunrise Eclipse, and so Pastel continously attempts to get Nova to become part of her group of friends. "The Scary Ending of a True Story" Dusk has finally thought of a well idea to find her way to ruling what she wants, and so she invited Pastel to her own home by convincing her she’s reformed. There, Dusk sings a song to Pastel, and with her singing control ability, she brainwashes Pastel into thinking that all of her friends are rebelling against her. Now the ponies must find a way to break the spell and stop Dusk. "To Fix Everything" Pastel is now back to normal from her transe. However Dusk is very dissatisfied with this. She does the same exact trick as she had done to Pastel on Glitter, and brainwashes her to go against all possible love on Earth. Now the friends must tell the Princess of Dusk’s acts, and turn Glitter back to her position as the friend of the gang. "The Great Obsession" The ponies all gather for a big celebration that is coming near to them in Ponyville, and Glitter is extremely excited about it. So excited that she casts a spell from her Pegasus Magic Journal (Special Unicorn magic for Pegasi) not remembering what the spell actually does. The spell ends up giving all of her friends super-natural powers that they had never had before. Now Glitter must find a way to reverse the spell. Season 3 "A Rivalry of Friendship!' Pastel, Glitter and TriXee are on a picnic, and everything is going smoothly, until something horrible happens: Pastel breaks her leg! Pastel covered in bloody gashes and bruises, Glitter panics. TriXee tries to calm her down and just barely succeeds. As the two argue about how to get Pastel to the hospital, their patient is slowly slipping from consciousness. Will Pastel survive? "Repeating Childhood" Glitter gets confronted by an old enemy, Warp Speed. Warp makes Glitter an offer no villain could refuse: Eternal life and beauty, in exchange for turning her friends over to him. Glitter refuses, and Warp turns her into a foal and refuses to change her back until she agrees. "The Mare in the Mirror" Pastel strangely finds a look alike of herself named Dream Disolve, who she than believes is out to get her. She continues to try to get onto Dream’s case, and grows very paranoid of her, seeming like a bully to her other friends. Finally, when Dream gets far enough, she takes Pastel away into her own basement and recolors herself as Pastel to bully Marisas friends. Now the other friends must find out why ‘Pastel’ is acting so unbelievably different. “Alls Fair in Love and Insanity” Camera Roll finally realizes that her crush, Pastel, will never like her in return, so Camera, with the knowledge of her friend, Sunrise Eclipse’s scientist abilities, creates a cyborg version of Pastel named Pastel Pink 2.0 that is 2x stronger and more loving than Pastel herself. Unfortunetly for Camera, Pastel (Cyborg) starts to follow her around, even at school. And so without the real Pastel knowing, Camera must search for a way to reactivate the cyborg Pastel "Call of the Zombie Ponies" It’s Nightmare Night once again, and Pastel is going as a Zombie Pony! Glitter is going in Pastel’s old Vampire costume. Pastel, Glitter and the gang decide to head over to Sugarcube Corner to celebrate the gang initiation of Nova Starlight! (Episode Mare of Leather) However something goes wrong. On their trip, the gang notices something very odd about all the ponies. Their eyes are yellow and glazed over, and they had long, snake-like tongues and odd markings on them. Pastel, becoming scared, hopes it’s all a prank. But it’s not. It’s a Zombie-pocalypse! A Zombie Pony, Ira, to be exact, notices Pastel’s costume, and thinks she’s one of the Zombies. She notices she was faking, and attacks her, turning her into a real Zombie pony! Can the rest of the gang save the day before it’s too late? "Computer Festival" A new pony named Rose Blossom moves into Ponyville to participate in a computer festival. Strangely, Dusk notices, and Pastel and her friends find out that Dusk fears Rose severely, and is her cousin. Rose ends up meeting Pastel and her friends at the end of the festival, but then meets Glitter and instantly crushes on her. Rose has a hard time trying to tell Pastel that she is crushing on Glitter, but she tells her anyway. "The Return of Nightmare Night Pt. 1" A new vampony by the name of Red Dusk moves into Ponyville, and befriends Raspberry Delight. However, Pastel and her friends find out that Red is planning on having Raspberry as a 'Snack'. All of the ponies go on a Trick-or-Treating hunt to look for the vampony while getting candy from Neighbors. "The Return of the Return of Nightmare Night Pt. 2" Pastel discovers that she has been bitten by Red, and so now all of the friends plan on a big 'fun-day' where they can play with Pastel and give her the funnest day of her life until she turns into a Vampony. "The Aftermath of Nightmare Night" Pastel finally transforms into a Vampony, and all of the other pony friends begin to hide from her, trying to think of a way to turn Pastel back to normal. Pastel starts to feel really depressed when the others hide, until finally Dusk creates a potion to not cure her Vamponyism, but turn her somewhat back to normal, however, with Vampony blood, turning into a Vampony every Nightmare night. It’s only one day in a year. What could go wrong? "Hard to Believe: Camera’s Victorious Defeat Pt. 1" Camera Roll adventures into the Everfree Forest and finds a hidden lake full of water which gives the wish from whoever claims a bottle of it's liquid. She takes one empty potion bottle from her former guardian, Zecora's home, and contains it with the magic water. Camera then uses a spell to make herself appear as another pony, and walks out of the forest hoping to find Pastel. With her wish she throws into the water of the bottle, she wishes to have Pastel as her caring girlfriend. Finally, finding Pastel, Camera claims that the water is used to 'give good luck'. Pastel unfortunetly believes this, and drinks the bottle of liquid. Camera starts to laugh, and when the next day passes, Pastel is taken for the wish, and falls in love with Camera. "Hard to Believe: Camera’s Victorious Defeat Pt. 2" Camera grins in happiness, feeling that her dream had come true. She had declared that they may get married within a week, but once Glitter and the other friends hear about this event, they know that something is very wrong. They find Pastel in her own home. When the friends confront her, Pastel continously talks about Camera and how excited she is for the wedding. Rainbow Dull tries to reason with her, but Pastel gets very angry. This sets Dull off, and she soon finds and confronts Camera, angrily. Threatening to harm her, Dull demands her to turn Pastel back to normal and free her from the Loving transe. Camera dissagrees, and orders Dull not to interuppt their wedding. Dull starts to panic, and runs to the friends losing ideas. "A Haunting in Ponyville" The strange large house lays all by itself at the other side of Ponyville. Pastel, hearing stories about the haunting in the home really get her interested, so she does research. Doing so, she finds out that the haunting ghost that stays there is the condemned soul of her own PFF from foalhood, Rosaline. Pastel than takes her and her two PFF’s (Glitter and Dull) to the building to take a look. "New Blood" Pastel befriends a new pony named Summer Garden and introduces her to Ponyville, but when Pastel finally finds out she is a vampony who has a crush on her PFF, Rainbow Dull, Rose Blossom isn't fond of the info. Being a werepony, Rose keeps a close watch on Rose Episodes added soon! NO EDITS WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM LMX!!! See also: MLP: Pastel Pink Adventures: Mane Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon-Cannon Category:Fanmade Series Category:Local LMX Library Category:LMX Library